


Aliens (Travis Stoll/Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [33]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Travis tries (and fails) to come up with a plausible excuse.





	Aliens (Travis Stoll/Reader)

    You looked around your cabin, taking in the disaster that had befallen it. Colorful splatters of paint decorated the walls, somehow one of the bunks was upside down (I mean, seriously?!), and to top it off half of your siblings' belongings were scattered around in various placings. Yet 'somehow' all of your belongings were untouched (including your bed seeing as the boys decided to spare the person below you's bed). Next to you stood a proud looking Travis. His smile was wide, eyes were shining as he took in the carnage. You turned to look at him and made a mental note to no longer complain about people to Travis. And Connor, just in case.

    "How the Hades am I going to explain this?" you finally spoke while once again looking around your wrecked cabin. Travis turned to look at you and his smile turned from a satisfied grin to an apologetic smile. You knew that he hadn't planned that far ahead.  _Idoit._

_But he's_ my  _idiot,_  you thought fondly as Travis observed your cabin, racking his brain for a possible excuse (preferably one that  _didn't_  involve him and Connor getting in trouble). You could practically see the gears turning in his head until they suddenly stopped. Travis turned to you with a proud grin, confident that his excuse was perfect.

    "Aliens."

    You sharply inhaled and processed what he said,  _Di-did he just say what I thought he said._

    "...Aliens?" you slowly asked just in case Travis really didn't suggest  _aliens_ were a plausible excuse. Travis simply continued to smile as he nodded in confirmation that he really did just say aliens as an excuse. With no sign that he was joking you slowly shook your head with a sigh. "I have a feeling that won't work."

    "Well," Travis dragged out, "I don't see you offering any ideas."

    You stared at him for a moment (definitely  _not_  getting lost in his eyes for a second. Nope, no way). You came to the decision that Chiron wouldn't blame you (after all, Connor and Travis did this out of their own free will. No prompting from you). And if Travis wanted to try to blame aliens, so be it. At least that wasn't the worst thing he could've come up with.

                                                                                            ~~~ _Time skip~~~_

    You grinned and waved to Travis (and somewhat to his other siblings with him) as they somberly marched to the kitchen to go wash the dishes. Suffice to say, Chiron didn't believe that aliens wreck your cabin and now Travis and his siblings were on dish duty for two weeks.

    "Love you!" you shout to Travis right before he walked into the kitchen. He turned at your shout and adopted his shit-eating grin.

    "Love you too (Y/N)!" he replied with a wave before turning around and entering the kitchen. You shook your head with a small that. You knew that he didn't regret it, and he would totally do it again.

    You wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
